1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device that can connect a plurality of information terminals, and especially relates to a method of starting a sound recognition function of the plurality of information terminals from the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In environments where a manual input with a keyboard or the like is difficult, for example, during driving, use of sound inputs has been increasing as input means to an on-vehicle device. Further, information terminals such as a smart phone, a tablet-type terminal, and the like brought into a vehicle are connected to the on-vehicle device, and functions of the information terminals can be used on the on-vehicle device.
When the plurality of information terminals is brought into the vehicle, it is necessary to select a connection destination of the information terminal that is to perform communication with the on-vehicle device. JP 2010-74472 A discloses a method of storing sound models in which sound characteristics of a plurality of speakers are modeled, and identification information of mobile phone devices corresponding to the respective sound models in association with each other, identifying, when there is an utterance of a sound, the mobile phone device corresponding to the sound model matched with the sound, and selecting the identified mobile phone device as a connection destination of communication.